


浅睡眠

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 其实明明我的家庭状况在其他人看来并没有那么令人难过，并没有那么悲剧，但在我心里也像是一条正在走向毁灭或者已经走向毁灭的船。
Relationships: 勋宽, 勋澈, 澈宽
Kudos: 3





	浅睡眠

我十六岁那年开始追星了，因为学校里的大家都追星，所以我觉得自己也应该喜欢一个明星。我喜欢的第一个明星，其实应该不算是明星，夸张点说，算是一个名人。他是一个youtuber，比我大两岁，那时候他刚刚成年，上传视频的账号名称叫WOOZI。  
  
后来知勋哥告诉我说他从来没有意识到只是一个上传音乐的账号会影响到什么人，当然那个时候他已经可以影响到很多人，我的回答却是说：“但是完全地影响到了我。”于是知勋哥开始笑，意味不明的。我很喜欢看他笑，我是说知勋哥，李知勋这个人每次笑起来，都会让我觉得心情很好。  
  
知勋哥大四，我大二，放寒假的时候胜澈哥还要去上班，所以我和知勋哥就算在假期也勉强保持着良好的作息习惯：每天早上八点准时坐在餐厅吃早饭。勉强的意思是，八点半胜澈哥准时出门去上班，我和知勋哥再折返去睡回笼觉。  
  
有的时候，如果知勋哥前一天晚上没有很忙的话会缠着我做爱，甚至非常急迫。前一秒我们还双双坐在沙发上看晨间剧，我打着瞌睡，冗长的剧情全都没办法用大脑接收，胜澈哥出门的时候我们问候他“路上小心”“早点回来”诸如此类的，下一秒大门一关他就扑过来拽我的衣领，解开睡衣纽扣的动作很认真，一颗一颗地释放出来。  
  
我光洁的胸膛上没有什么东西，没有痘痘，也没有什么痕迹，每次知勋哥都会很认真地看，脸上的表情也饶有趣味，眼神游移到腰胯处暧昧地停留。  
  
裤子脱了情况就没有那么好了，大腿和屁股上各种各样痕迹斑驳的，吻痕、揉捏的痕迹、啃咬的牙印四散分布着。知勋哥伸手揉捏大腿根部的一个吻痕，我心虚地将大腿夹紧来。没有穿内裤，睡裤一脱就完全赤裸地展现在他面前。性器已经微微兴奋起来了，上翘的弧度朝知勋哥展现着我的欲望。  
  
“不要……唔……”我其实不是很想在沙发上做，拒绝的时候已经被知勋哥搂着膝盖窝，半折着身体蜷在了沙发上，“不想在这里……去，去床上……”  
  
万一被胜澈哥发现怎么办？我脑海里充斥着这样的想法。他或许忘记带什么东西，回来一开门就能看见两个弟弟不出五分钟就背着他脱得衣衫不整地纠缠。  
  
“明明胜宽也要做，这里都没有拒绝我。”知勋哥伸出他修长好看的手捏住我的睾丸，一边小力揉捏一边喊我的名字，“胜宽，胜宽啊……我们胜宽真的是不知道满足的坏孩子。”  
  
知勋哥说的没错，我的身体的确在他的动作下兴奋起来了，实质上他把我推倒在沙发上的时候我的身体就开始期待接下来会发生的事情。但我心里仍然觉得在客厅做爱风险真的很大，如果被别人发现该怎么办？即使这样我还是没再拒绝知勋哥，他附身伸出舌头舔弄我大腿的时候我伸出手摁住了他的脑袋。  
  
我很兴奋，胯下的分身还没来得及吐出一点前液就被知勋哥含进嘴巴里，他先是仔细地伸出舌头把我的东西从上到下舔得湿润。他早餐时喝了牛奶，呼气的时候有一股浓郁的奶制品味道。  
  
等到每一处都被他舔了一遍，我也终于忍受不住，呻吟的同时铃口也冒出来些东西，被知勋哥用舌头卷进嘴巴里了，紧接着他双手伸到后面去捏住我的屁股，只用舌头就把包皮推开只含住龟头，用舌尖在系带上一轻一重地反复刺激。  
  
他的手指已经往我的身体里探进两根，弯曲着手指找和前列腺紧挨着的那处敏感点，我感觉自己的身体随着他的动作在发涨，扭着屁股配合他动作的同时身体前面的阴茎在知勋哥的嘴巴里进得很深。  
  
“哥……要射了……很快就要射了……”我最近做爱的频率并不低，这让我很快就进入了状态，“哥……”  
  
知勋哥还是含着，并且一点一点含得更深，我知道这是让我射在他嘴里的意思，确定了他的想法就彻底不再控制自己的身体和想法，任由他对着我的身体动作。  
  
他已经找到了我后穴里凸起的那点，摁上去的同时我的身体止不住地战栗，高潮的时候大脑里像在放烟花，也不忘着挺腰往他的嘴里进得更深。  
  
知勋哥把我的东西全都吞了下去，身后扩张的手指也伸了三根，他挪上来和我接吻，不是那种激烈的湿吻，只是轻啄我的嘴角，虽然接触不多，但还是能够尝到他嘴里的其他味道。  
  
“好像可以直接进去，”他换上自己的东西抵住我的身体，不知道从哪里魔术似的找到了一只安全套，套上之后就急促地进入。  
  
我正对着他，所以稍有些弯曲的阴茎可以更容易地刺激肠道的内壁，为了方便他动作我两条小腿在他的身后交叉环住他的腰。  
  
知勋哥并没有急着制造快感，比起抽插只是更加缓慢地在我身体里进出，他想要看我难耐的样子，我开口央求他，声音颤抖得我自己都吓一跳。  
  
在做爱的时候特别喜欢折磨人，这是和知勋哥第一次做的时候他主动告诉我的。  
  
我不知道我们的关系怎么就变成了这样。但是我的确爱知勋哥，从他以WOOZI的身份上传音乐让我认识他起，我就一直没有改变过我的想法。虽然，不要搞盲目的偶像崇拜，知勋哥总是这么说，但他也没有拒绝过一次。  
  
他或许也喜欢我吧。  
  
虽然我说着这样的话，也有足够多的佐证，但却没有底气确认。  
  
但的确知勋哥的生活圈很小，他不怎么常出门，也很认生，但是会跟我说很多话，也常在我面前笑，至于和胜澈哥……他们两个人之间比起语言，似乎更喜欢通过其他的方式沟通。  
  
电视不知道什么时候被知勋哥关了，家里特别安静，只有冬天空调输送暖风的声音，是循环风流。我和知勋哥都脱得七七八八，暖流吹过来的时候我却仍然觉得我们两个中间充满了潮意，特别是性器在我身体里进出，润滑剂混着体液粘连又分开，肉体撞击的声音交叠着刺激我的神经。  
  
“知勋哥……哥……”我受不了身体的难耐恳求他快一点，挺起腰部配合他的动作，缠着他身体的四肢也收得更紧。  
  
知勋哥加大了动作幅度，顶到敏感点的时候会恶意停一会儿用力地顶在上面：“胜宽，来了家里之后，被操开了呢……”他又在说一些很露骨的话刺激我的神经，我们都知道这样快感会更加强烈。我却有些不安的，就算这样此时复杂的情绪和感受交织也不知道该如何表达，只好在知勋哥怀里配合他的动作，在他靠近的时候想办法可以和他更近一点。  
  
因为太害怕了，我也不知道我在害怕的事情是做爱本身，还是因为我和知勋哥的关系没有一个说头，还是因为什么别的。总之还好我找到一个比较舒服的姿势，就是只挺动下半身，上半身紧抱着知勋哥，寻找一种存在的真实感。  
  
而知勋哥的手紧扶着我的屁股，不是正对着屁股，而是捏在大腿根和臀肉连接的暧昧边缘。他的精力格外好，操弄我的时候身体其他地方的肌肉也紧绷着，搂住我的胳膊很用力，我不知道他昨晚经历了什么，但是他的模样很像昨晚发生了什么，死命地抱紧我，想要确认什么。  
  
我又射了一次，知勋哥最后每一次撞击都毫不留情地用力，不捅到最底，却次次都对着我的敏感点。  
  
用后面高潮的快感叫人觉得更加不真实，射出来的精液更加稀薄的，本来我就没有积攒什么。我觉得我的视觉短暂地被剥夺了，因为就算我睁着眼睛也不知道发生了什么。回过神来的时候知勋哥还在我的身体里进出，他可能也快要射了所以渐渐地发出闷哼的声音，我还处在不应期里，应付多余的快感脑海还有点迟钝的，呆呆地盯着知勋哥小腹上沾着的我的东西发呆，甚至有一些已经流下去，又再次黏着在我们身体连接的部位。  
  
“知勋哥，”他把性器抽出来射在我的大腿根，黏的到处都是，我喊他名字的时候他额头抵住我的胸膛，“没有弄到沙发上吧。”此时此刻我还在关心这种无关紧要，好吧其实也不是那么无关紧要的问题。  
  
他先是拿我没办法似的笑笑，紧接着摇摇头，然后搂着我去浴室洗澡。  
  
我一直睡到下午，胜澈哥下班回来前的一个半小时。  
  
晚上的时候胜澈哥没有应酬就一定会回来和我们一起吃晚饭，他和其他大多数上班族一样，下班之后就算在家里吃饭也会喝一点酒。  
  
晚饭的菜单是奶油炖菜，因为下午我睡醒的时候已经很晚了所以中途醒来的知勋哥去买了东西，他说想要吃奶油炖菜，就买了鸡胸肉和土豆。因为是周五所以胜澈哥的心情很好，连喝了两瓶烧酒，非搂着知勋哥陪他一起。  
  
知勋哥可以喝酒但是很容易过敏，已经严重到了喝爱尔兰咖啡也会脸红的程度，他很不耐烦地连续拒绝了好几次胜澈哥，加上我还有一个月才真正到二十岁——虽然已经用身份证在学校小卖部偷偷地帮我住校的朋友们买过两三次啤酒了，但我还是没有成年，并没有人陪他打开第三瓶烧酒，所以他迷迷糊糊地自己躺到沙发上看电视。  
  
“怎么坐垫上的衬布皱皱巴巴的。”他嘟囔出声的时候我紧张地挺直了还在收拾餐桌的背，知勋哥在冰箱里找可乐，路过我的时候拍拍我的屁股叫我不要担心。  
  
他单手打开冰镇的易拉罐可乐，往嘴巴里灌了两大口然后踱步去客厅扶起已经趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡的胜澈哥：“哥，去房间里睡吧，在沙发上睡觉颈椎会很难受。”  
  
“知勋……”胜澈哥醉时辨认我和知勋哥的方法很简单，因为知勋哥对他的称呼只是简短的一句哥，我则会喊他哥哥、胜澈哥哥诸如此类的。  
  
洗洁精在我手里的洗碗海绵上打出丰盈的泡沫，清爽的柠檬味道发散开来，我偷偷地回头看了眼客厅，知勋哥弯着腰，任由胜澈哥伸长了胳膊搂着他，搭在后颈处双手的指头柔软地交叉。  
  
“知勋搂我去。”其实他喝得不是很醉，只是趁着这个机会撒娇，我和知勋哥都非常清楚这一点，可是知勋哥还是很温柔地让他搂紧自己，扶住胜澈哥的后背带着他进了卧室。  
  
他们可能很久都不会出来，我把餐具上漂浮的泡沫洗干净，水流经由我的手掌落到餐具上再钻进不锈钢水池的出水口，哗啦啦的声音。我这么想着，果不其然等到我洗完碗洗完澡，甚至已经坐在沙发上看了半集周末综艺，知勋哥才满头大汗地出来了。  
  
他没有穿上衣，只是下半身还套着刚才穿在身上的短裤，知勋哥上半身的肌肉线条很好看，皮肤也白，沾上汗水之后变亮闪闪地发光一样。  
  
“我去洗澡。”他出门就对上我的眼神，定定地看了我五秒种，我们都没有说话，然后他说。  
  
哗啦啦的水声响起来，电视里搞笑艺人在抛最近很火爆的流行语笑话，爆发出各式各样笑声的同时我把电视的音量调得很小，伸长了耳朵想要听清知勋哥在浴室里的动静。  
  
我把头靠在沙发上装睡，等到知勋哥真的走出来的时候也确实有点昏昏欲睡，他凑在我耳边，用喊胜澈哥一样的温柔声音喊我去睡。  
  
“嗯。”我迷迷糊糊地蹭到了自己床上，躺下的时候却没有那么困了，等了好一会儿才睡着。  
  
我们三个人的关系，有点不太容易叙述。  
  
一句话来讲，我们三个人是兄弟，直系的亲兄弟，拥有同样的爸爸妈妈。  
  
但是我们三个人姓完全不一样，甚至连长相也不如兄弟一般相似。  
  
这需要展开来说，爸爸妈妈先生下了胜澈哥，他和爸爸姓，但是生知勋哥的时候爸妈正在经历他们的第二次离婚——没错，在生下胜澈哥前他们已经离过一次婚了，所以知勋哥和妈妈一个姓，名字也是妈妈起的。他和胜澈哥不是很相像，所以爸妈复婚前还刻意做了血缘鉴定，事实是：知勋哥是爸妈的孩子没错。而我的出生就没有那么戏剧性了，那会儿爸妈感情正好，所以一开始我应该是姓崔的，名字也和胜澈哥一样，是胜宽。  
  
但那时候膝下无子的姑姑和姑父找来，说能不能做我的干爹干妈，加上家里的经济情况也不是很好，爸妈就把我过继去，成了姑姑姑父家的小孩，然而还没有等我懂事产生记忆，爸妈就又一次分开了。  
  
我爸那次离婚之后过得不是很好，姑姑把这一切都归结于我妈，并且把一切怒火都烧在我身上，因为我身上也有那个女人的血，所以我一直知道自己不是姑姑姑父亲生的孩子，可直到我十八岁前夕逃出那个家，找到了胜澈哥和知勋哥，才知道了自己的亲人究竟有谁。  
  
爸妈那个时候已经又一次复婚了，但却总没有像之前那样生活，或者同时出现，好像离婚复婚对于他们来说只变成了一种仪式，一种向对方昭示即使世界毁灭也依旧要死缠着不放的仪式。  
  
所以我重新回到这个家里来住时，家里只有胜澈哥和知勋哥在，谢天谢地离家出走之后不久我就立马成年了，因为姑姑姑父不需要一个长大的不听话还要花钱的小孩。那之后到我现在二十岁为止，我只见过一次父亲，母亲倒是经常见，但是她只格外喜欢知勋哥，或许是出于愧疚或许是出于憎恨，很少看我的脸。  
  
因为家庭特殊的缘故，我们三个小孩的性格都有些乖僻，胜澈哥是我们三个人里面看起来最正常的那一个，他唯一的就是有股想要把所有人都照顾好的心思，那种性格怎么说的来着？圣母。  
  
他太好了，他是真的想把所有人都照顾得很好，但他潜意识里因为认为自己从小没有被爱过，其实很在意别人被爱这件事，还有从别人那里得到回报这件事，特别是对于知勋哥和我，所以有的时候，在很疲惫的情况下也很抗拒。我和知勋哥都被他训过，甚至那程度应该说是大骂，他说我们是白眼狼说我们没良心，骂完第二天又会见他眼睛红通通地来叫我们起床，边哭一边把我们的手抱进怀里，他会说：“胜宽……哥做了错事，哥不该训你们……哥太累了，哥真的希望你们都好……”  
  
“哥哥你别说了，我们都知道，哥哥也多为自己着想吧，我和知勋哥都不希望你太累。”我每每会如此安慰他，但是已经习惯性付出的人怎么可能轻易地接受改变呢，如此的剧情就一直在我们之间往复。  
  
知勋哥的性格，表现出来似乎没有那么麻烦，但是他自己是很纠结的人，如果说胜澈哥的性格一发作是麻烦别人，那他更多地就是在麻烦自己。  
  
我与他共同经历过无数个他自我否决并且开始崩塌的夜晚，在我醒着的时候做不了什么，只能握着他的手，唱我熟悉的他以WOOZI的名义上传的歌曲，每一首我都会唱，我是说真的。但是睡着了之后就不能牵手了，只能僵着身子紧贴着他，确保两个人的肌肤相贴，可以传递体温。  
  
所以对于知勋哥的自我战争我只了解的了表象，深处的具体缘由我不得而知，但是也并非不能够察觉出一二异常。  
  
他和胜澈哥时常会吵架，多少能听见一些关键词，大抵是在说等到我大学毕业工作后家就散了，又或是爸妈就是因为这样才不能够生活在一起的。  
  
这并不让我感到奇怪或者是不安，自从我来到这个家之后我从未产生过不堪与尴尬，我融入地非常快，可能是姑姑家的氛围让我太想要亲人，太想要被爱了。  
  
所以面对这两个哥哥，由血缘纽带连接起的我和我的两个哥哥，我完全没有想要拒绝，我总是想要接受的，无条件接受。  
  
我私自地认为崔胜澈和李知勋是这个世界上最恨对方也最爱对方的人，哪怕我每次总处于他们风暴的中心，也只能够排序第二。  
  
所以在我的心里胜澈哥和知勋哥像是我的爸爸妈妈，我只是指他们吵架的样子，就是为了生活和孩子不得不妥协在一起生活的夫妻。  
  
他们像我们父母的缩影，但是更加温和，没有那么极端。  
  
至于我的问题，不用更加冗余的赞述，从我对我家庭的描述来看，我的敏感和偏执班班可考。  
  
所以其实明明我的家庭状况在其他人看来并没有那么令人难过，并没有那么悲剧，但在我心里也像是一条正在走向毁灭或者已经走向毁灭的船。  
  
晚上我睡得并不好，一直都处于半梦半醒的游离状态，凌晨的时候听见房间外面悉索的声音，应该是半夜胜澈哥出来找水，结果他并没有返回自己的房间，反倒是隔壁知勋哥的房间门开了又关上了。  
  
天蒙蒙亮的时候我刚有了点沉重的睡意，知勋哥却抱着胜澈哥来敲我的房门。“他病了，发了点低烧，”他说，“但是我等会要出门，药已经喂他吃过了，只要看着他就好了。”  
  
胜澈哥躺在我怀里，脸红扑扑的，抱着我的同时身上也在出汗。  
  
我和胜澈哥的关系不如和知勋哥来得亲密，当然这是因为对比样本是知勋哥。  
  
我之前说过我追星，那个youtuber的名字叫WOOZI，而到了这个家在得知李知勋本人就是WOOZI之后，我们就立马发生了肉体关系，这事情发生在我搬进这个家里的第一个星期。  
  
知勋哥和我，我们似乎总是很渴望对方的身体，从一开始就是这样，或许是因为WOOZI这个账号让我们很早就在精神上产生了连接所以我们很契合，也总能说到一块去。  
  
和胜澈哥就没有这么聊得来了，我们两个人花了一个月才真正聊起来，而最开始的契机还是聊到知勋哥，我和他的年龄差得比较多，所以最开始找起那个话头总是很难。  
  
“胜宽啊……”知勋哥走了之后我和胜澈哥一起躺着又睡了一会儿，因为很担心胜澈哥所以我睡得依旧不安稳，但是脑子昏昏沉沉的，眼皮也死沉，就是睁不开，神经却绷得很紧，所以胜澈哥一喊我我就醒了，凑过去在他的面前。  
  
“胜澈哥哥，你醒了。”  
  
“嗯，渴。”我把床头的水杯递到他的嘴边，他喝水的时候我就轻抚着杯子怕他手抖，喝完之后他的精神好像比早上好了很多，再次躺下的时候侧着环着我的身体，张嘴含着我的肩膀，他的体温很高，口腔也很热，溽在我身上很刺激的一串沿着他舔舐的路径，像过电一样地惹人战栗。  
  
“哥哥不是还在生病吗？”我清楚他这动作的含义，但不确定他的身体状态是否能继续下去，只好先用手扶住他在我腰腹处摩挲的手掌，“不要紧么？”  
  
我平躺着，胜澈哥侧着凑在我的耳边，因为生病所以他的声音带着浓重的鼻音：“唔……拿到这个时候不应该更加照顾哥哥么？胜宽……”  
  
他扯着我的手往被子里面钻，他的手很热，带着我的去更热的地方，扶住他还没有完全勃起的分身。  
  
“哥哥不是还没硬么？”我半埋怨地说他，胜澈哥抬起眼睛故作委屈地看我，好像我真的不会做似的：“就一下，胜宽……好久没有和胜宽一起……嗯……”  
  
他话还没说完我就从内裤边缘伸手进去握住了他的东西，其实还没有勃起的性器的手感我很喜欢，软绵绵的又很有弹性。只不过胜澈哥的东西在我手里很快就硬起来了，还沾了不少前液在我的手上，胜澈哥的东西水很多，所以做爱的时候总是更加湿漉漉的。  
  
我附身钻到被子里面去，趴在他腿间的时候胜澈哥伸手抵住我的额头：“呃……胜宽……别……”  
  
他不想让我用嘴，因为我不怎么喜欢精液的味道。胜澈哥和知勋哥好像都知道这一点，所以很少让我帮他们口交。  
  
“没事的哥哥，”我把他的手挪开，然后俯下身子用脸蹭了蹭胜澈哥的阴茎，“因为哥病了所以才这样做的，哥要快点好起来。”  
  
胜澈哥带着浓重的鼻音答应了我一声，我学着知勋哥给我做的样子把他顶端流出来的透明腺液吸进嘴里。那东西的异味还不是很大，或许是因为我有胜澈哥吃了药的这种错觉，总认为有股胶囊味。  
  
“唔……”几乎是在我含进去的瞬间胜澈哥就搂紧我的脖子让我吃下去更多，因为本身就还含着没有吞下去的前液，我的口水也很多，所以吞吐得很顺利。  
  
嘴巴好酸。大力地拽着我的头发顶了两下腰，我把胜澈哥的阴茎吐出来握在手里再去看他的时候感觉都流了眼泪。我也如此抱怨了，我说胜澈哥的东西太大了腮帮子都痛了。  
  
哥却固执地不让我用屁股帮他，非说既然很难得就口出来，我知道我这是上了贼船了，只好顺着柱身上凸起的血管把它仔仔细细舔了个遍，然后凑到下面把胜澈哥一边的囊袋含进了嘴里。  
  
我和胜澈哥的关系也保持了很久，是由我先主动的，那天知勋哥不在，我去叫胜澈哥起床，他睡觉的时候没有穿衣服，因为热被子只盖住了上半身，我看见他晨勃的性器，他刚睁眼还没有反应过来的时候我坐了上去。  
  
虽然我很喜欢知勋哥，也说在心理上和他最为亲近，但我也同样爱胜澈哥，虽然我们并没有那么多的共同语言和相处时间，但是和人建立情感联系，并非每一次都需要那么坚定的理由。至少我是这么认为的。  
  
胜澈哥很温柔，做爱的时候也很轻缓所以过程总是很长，事后也做得更加温柔，甚至隔天还会记得，帮我确认身体状况，确保我不会去参加剧烈运动。  
  
胜澈哥和知勋哥分别不知道我和另外一个人也做爱的事，但是他们两个人一直保持肉体关系这件事我非常清楚，我也不跟他们挑明，不过他们也并没有打算掩饰似的，有些暗示和行为昭然若揭。而我也并非刻意隐瞒这些事，但的确很多事情一旦错过了最初的时机就很难找到第二个，而为了日子好过，人必须节制。  
  
所以我总是胆战心惊的，害怕这件事被发现。其实事情本身并没有什么，只不过隐瞒本身，我实在是害怕他会摧毁我和哥哥们之间的关系。  
  
其实说到这里，显得我有些狡猾，因为我明明知道哥哥们与我之间建立起的情感联系，却总是在自我否认，说些消极的话，自顾自地悲观感动，认为这只是单方面的付出。  
  
我胡思乱想的时候嘴巴里胜澈哥的东西顶到了我的小舌头，我反射性地干呕，于是胜澈哥又抱歉地捧住我的脸问我要不要停下。  
  
我摇摇头：“哥就好好享受吧，明明都病了就不要担心我了。”再次把直立的性器含进嘴里，这次很努力地舔弄着，收起牙齿保持不刺激到那东西的同时手在阴囊和会阴处来回抚摸，希望快感堆积得可以更快一点。  
  
胜澈哥开始还隐忍着呻吟，随着我加大了动作幅度也胡乱地哼出声：“唔……胜宽的嘴巴好会吃，好爽……”  
  
我不知道他是真的觉得很舒服还是为了安抚不自信的我，总之还是很刺激人神经的话语，我也随着他的动作更卖力地吞吐他的东西。  
  
我取悦他，本来说这个过程中我应该不怎么能够产生快感的，但是胜澈哥和往常不一样病恹恹的声音，轻柔地扶在我肩膀上的手都让我觉得兴奋，过程中我抬眼看他，他也垂下目光盯着我。  
  
我们互相看着，我却觉得自己的存在彻底地被否定了，就在这一刻，我只想做好胜澈哥的弟弟。  
  
“哥哥，哥哥……”  
  
胜澈哥或许是担心我，射精前声音颤抖地叫出来：“胜宽，胜宽……我要射了……”  
  
我把他的性器拿出来握在手里撸动，全都射在我的脸上，温度比体表温度高不了很多，开始是液体一般滑在脸颊上，滑下来的时候触感才变得浓稠。  
  
这样嘴巴里的味道还好，鼻间精液的味道却很浓重。  
  
我从被子里钻出来，满头大汗，却仍然不敢睁开眼睛，因为我能清晰地感受到胜澈哥的精液还在我的眉间和睫毛上挂着。  
  
“胜宽啊……抱歉……”  
  
“没事的哥哥，能拿纸巾帮我擦一下脸么？”  
  
胜澈哥的病到第三天的早晨还没有好透，  
  
我后来时常想到，如果那天早上我没有忘记雨伞，不是走到小区门口看到黑压压的天边才想起来回家拿伞，故事会演变成什么样。  
  
这问题我不敢问心思重的知勋哥，只好拿去问胜澈哥，胜澈哥那会儿正弯着腰在冰箱里找酒，我在旁边对着案板切蔬菜。他从冰箱里取出来的酒就直接放在橱柜上，因为害怕他掉下去所以我又伸手往里面放了点。  
  
“你总有一天会发现的。”胜澈哥是这么说的。  
  
“因为我们是一家人，在同一个屋檐下，秘密没有那么容易隐藏。”  
  
我猜想他暗指我最开始和知勋哥做爱但是秘而不宣的事，胜澈哥肯定会因为这个生气的，但我猜想他生气的原因这件事，我也始终没有准确地告诉过他。  
  
我并非有意在他们两个人独处的时间段回家的，崔韩率约了我去帮他给别人挑生日礼物，我还没来得及埋怨他怎么都不给我准备就听说对方是他喜欢的人，自然不想错过这个八卦。  
  
回了家我也只是想要拿走玄关架子上的雨伞，可是耳朵却听到房间里传来奇怪的声音，像是知勋哥在和胜澈哥做爱的声音，我并非第一次听见这声音，只不过这次叫人在意的是，我发现自己房间的门虚掩着。  
  
我不知道自己如何鼓起勇气去看向那道门，只知道自己明明清楚那扇门之后我会看到什么样的场景，受到怎么样的冲击，但还是不受控制地凑了过去。  
  
“知勋，知勋啊……”胜澈哥跪趴在我的床上，背朝着知勋哥把后背和下半身的一切展现在他的面前，“嗯……”  
  
他呻吟着，后面的知勋哥慢条斯理地取出一管注入式润滑，把黑色的注入管推到他的身体里，那东西我在网上见过，只不过此时它在我的一个哥哥身体里，被我另一个哥哥控制着。  
  
知勋哥没有立马取出注入管，反而是在胜澈哥身体里来回抽动了两下，才换上自己的手指。  
  
胜澈哥的脸埋在我的床铺上，呜咽出声的时候我听见知勋哥说：“是胜宽的味道呢。”  
  
我这才意识到我这两位哥哥竟然在我的床上做爱。  
  
胜澈哥也晃着屁股嗯了一声，然后贪婪地嗅着我床上的味道。  
  
手指在他身体里进出的时候我听见由于润滑液被带出来所以响动很大的水声。  
  
我没有见过胜澈哥被操的样子，此刻却能隐隐约约看到一些，却也只在脑海里刻画出他欲泣的双眼，和与我一样痕迹斑驳的屁股。  
  
那天我给胜澈哥口交的时候那里还没有出现痕迹，想必是知勋哥刚刚留下的。  
  
“你和胜宽做爱的时候，他会这么做么？”我听见胜澈哥这么问他，猛地挺直了后背。  
  
万万叫我没有想到的是，知勋哥对他的回答是：“那你和胜宽做的时候，他会么？”  
  
好像一桶冰水从头淋到了脚，我这才知道我一直经营的秘密微不足道，甚至是我的哥哥们在床上的笑料。  
  
我的心里涌现出一股疏离感，起初我以为我与我的两位哥哥保持着足够亲密的关系，甚至私自地认为他们两个人不是“那么”合得来，如今发现其实事情不如我想象的那样理所当然。  
  
我这才意识到他们两个人是亲兄弟，和我不一样的，他们两个人的亲包括从小一起长大，而我是后来的，就算我的进度很快，也依旧是第三个人。  
  
这么说虽然会显得我很生分，但既然我是后来的，所以我对于自己的想法并不觉得抱歉。  
  
知勋哥伸手把胜澈哥的腰压下去拗得更低，他对待胜澈哥比对我更加凶狠，没两下就直接用一根手指换了三根。  
  
而胜澈哥嘴里也冒出来令脸红心跳的句子，说什么要爽死了，要死了，把他干坏之类的话，平时游刃有余又温和的样子荡然无存，还用破灭的样子喊我的名字，喊我的，也喊知勋哥的名字，但是感觉起来似乎喊我的时刻更多。  
  
这和平时很不一样，哥哥们在我面前的模样，甚至赤裸相对时的模样，也是精心策划的表演。  
  
我心里悲观地想着，身体却没有自觉地起了反应，阴茎随着性欲在我的裤子里膨胀起来，被我的牛仔裤勒得生疼。  
  
我在偷看我的两个哥哥纠缠在一起，而正是因为我不在的缘故所以他们选择的地点在我的床上，这说明其实我是不能够缺少的第三个角。我甚至以为自己还在做梦，因为一切的感受都不太真实。我一定是还没有睡醒，我这样对自己说。如此背离现实的感受和偷窥的紧张刺激感交叉在一起，我的内心告诉我应该挪开目光，可经验告诉我胜澈哥就要高潮了，又睁大了双眼紧盯着面前的画面。  
  
胜澈哥射了，知勋哥甚至没有动过一丝他的分身，只是把湿淋淋的手指从胜澈哥的身体里抽出来，胜澈哥就哭着射了一床单，连手的抚慰都不用，他射精的时候双手死死地攥着床单。  
  
“胜澈啊，胜宽在看呢。他在看自己的一个哥哥被另外一个哥哥用手和注入式润滑剂就操到了高潮。”我看见知勋哥脸上出现我从未见过的凶戾表情，而胜澈哥好像并不觉得惊讶，也知道我在门外似的，他正在哭，泪水流得满脸都是，顺着脸颊下巴流下来。  
  
“要叫他进来么？”知勋哥问他。  
  
然后胜澈哥喊了我的名字，我抬脚准备走进去的时候意识到，我根本不用想那么多，我已经有家了，我有两个很爱我的哥哥，我们永远是一家人。  
  
END.  


**Author's Note:**

> 12月18号下午，没喝刚刚在群里说他去买了水果自助，因为我们说到已经吃不起水果的价格问题。她说买了39块钱的水果，我说至少比星巴克便宜。  
>    
>  然后我想到该给她的生日写点什么，花了五分钟在wx点一点翻到我们刚刚加到好友的聊天记录，9月14日，翻去微博应该要更早一点，9月12号。我清晰地记得她说那天吃了椰奶桃胶，因为那会儿我正在外面等我迷路的表妹来找我，一个人饿着肚子掂着不能吃的汉堡王在外面游荡。  
>    
>  后来没喝总说林欲芳太好钓了，的确没错，但我们确实一开始没有那么熟悉，没喝很主动而我总还在害羞自己性格不好醒脾奇怪怕被人嫌弃，然后等到她产出并且告诉我那就是她之后我们的关系迅速好起来（我知道你是那种瑟瑟的人，我也是）  
>    
>  后来林欲芳做月老又有了兔，因为三个人喜好经历有过重合的部分所以暂且还正在密切交往中（大概未来某天三个人决裂然后爆出彼此的黑料截图（林越界）  
>    
>  没喝很正能量，很会开导我和免哥两个丧逼也很会开导现生的其他朋友，比起负面总是展现积极的样子让人很快乐。  
>    
>  没喝特别能写，点啥来啥，说来就来。（没有要催的意思就是真情实意夸夸！）没喝还给我们准备了冬日surprise,然后至今我还没准备回礼（就剩下lyf一个人了！）  
>    
>  反正我好喜欢她。
> 
> 说到底。  
>    
>  没喝生日快乐哦！ 2020年也要继续快乐追星夜夜手冲五月朝着蛋巡一起出发！还要争取跑去和你吃一次早茶。  
> 


End file.
